


die every night (with you)

by electrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Brief homophobia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrific/pseuds/electrific
Summary: Always sounds like a pretty great plan, if Sehun’s being honest.





	die every night (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demxrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/gifts).



> this very late valentines fic is for alex, the biggest xiuhun babe i know. hope u enjoy ~

Sehun’s like, crazy drunk right now. Baekhyun’s parties are notorious for the copious amount of alcohol he always has spread out on his kitchen counter like right now, and Baekhyun is notorious for making sure all of his guests go home extremely wasted. Sehun's feeling pretty wasted already. It isn’t a problem, really, except for the fact that someone announces that it’s five minutes to midnight and. Sehun looks to the empty space beside him on the couch. Hm. That doesn’t seem right. Something’s missing. He turns his head from side to side, but he shouldn’t have done that, oh no, he’s just going to lie down on the couch for a minute, this is _fine._ Baekhyun’s house is just weird and the walls spin unbidden.

 

“You okay there?” Jongdae calls from across the room. Sehun gives him a big thumbs up. It’s not a huge party- just their closest friends and partners and a sober Jongin cradling his sleeping baby to his chest as Soojung totters around on her heels drunkenly. The scene reminds him of Minseok and himself and Nari who’s back at home being babysat by her uncle Junmyeon.

 

“Hey Minnie,” Sehun starts, a smile stretching across his face as he pats around searching for his partner. Minnie. Hah, that’s pretty funny. Minseok’s shorter than him, he’s so _small._ “Minnie, look at Nini.”

 

Minseok’s ignoring him, and Sehun pouts. Three minutes to midnight. “ _Minseok,_ ” he whines loudly, and Jongin shoots him a glare, getting off the couch and heading to one of Baekhyun’s spare bedrooms as he coos at the stirring child in his arms. Sehun cackles. Jongdae’s laughing too, except it takes Sehun a minute to realize that he’s laughing at _him._ How rude.

 

Sehun pushes himself into a sitting position, and _woah,_ the room is spinning again. He glares at the coffee table in front of him as his surroundings come back into focus. It’s an ugly table. Typical Baekhyun, choosing the weirdest furniture.

 

There’s something digging into his butt, and that’s getting pretty uncomfortable. Sehun wiggles around until his phone slips out of his back pocket. He unlocks it to stare at his wallpaper, a smiling picture of Minseok and himself cradling a sleeping Nari.

 

“Hey, Minnie, _look,_ ” Sehun says, swinging his phone around to show his partner, even though he’s already seen the picture a countless number of times- it’s pinned to their fridge, too. Except, it’s really important for Minseok to look at it right now, but there’s no one on the couch, and Jongdae’s laughter is getting louder. That fucker. Sehun ignores him.

 

“Baekhyunnie, where’s Minseok?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun looks away from the conversation he and Kyungsoo were immersed in.

 

“I don’t know- I saw him stepping out on the balcony a while back,” Baekhyun says. His balcony is so _far_ from where Sehun is seated, and he sighs. His fingers are doing something, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s on call with **♡** **minseokkie** **♡**.

 

He brings up the phone to his ear. A minute till midnight, Chanyeol announces.

 

_“Baby?”_

 

“Minseok, where are you?” Sehun giggles into the phone. His cheeks are getting hot, probably from the alcohol, and also the fact that Minseok called him baby. That’s usually reserved for when Minseok’s fucking him into the mattress-

 

 _“Be there in a sec,”_ Minseok says, and huh. Sehun has to hide his smile into his sleeves.

 

“Yes _,_ ” he says, and watches the balcony door slide open as Minseok enters the room. He looks cold and windswept and downright _edible._ Yes, please.

 

“Minnie,” Sehun coos, making grabby hands as Minseok makes his way back to the couch. Jongin slips back into the living room sans his baby, seeking out Soojung. His wife drapes herself onto his back. The others are counting down obnoxiously loud, _ten, nine, eight,_

 

“Did you miss me?” Minseok asks, spreading Sehun’s legs and stepping into the space between them.

 

“Yes, Jongdae was laughing at me for talking to myself.” _seven, six,_

 

“How mean of him.” Minseok murmurs, cradling his face. He doesn’t look very drunk, considering Sehun watched him chugging rum from the bottle as Baekhyun goaded him on. He doesn’t look drunk at all, except for the flush rising high on his cheekbones and his droopy eyes.

_five, four,_

 

“So mean. They’re so loud.” Sehun says, pouting because he knows Minseok. Anticipates the way his fingers move from Sehun’s jaw to press against the swell of his lips. Sehun licks him. Minseok smiles. _Weak._

 

_three,_

 

Sehun nibbles on Minseok’s fingers, before biting down experimentally. Minseok taps a finger against his cheek, reprimanding.

 

_two,_

 

“ _Bad_ puppy,” Minseok says. Sehun smiles up at him blindingly, watches Minseok suck a breath in. Sehun doesn’t play fair.

 

_one,_

 

The room fills with cheers, and Minseok leans down and kisses him, chaste and sweet. “Happy Valentines, baby,” Minseok murmurs against his lips. Sehun giggles.

 

“Minseokkie,” is all he says before pulling him down into a longer kiss. This one isn’t as chaste. Minseok pushes his tongue into his mouth, and then it’s not chaste at all. He tastes like mint chewing gum trying to wash out the taste of bitter alcohol, trying to wash out the taste of Minseok. It doesn’t quite manage to because Sehun can taste him just fine. Yum. He moans into Minseok’s mouth, sucking filthily on his tongue.

 

“Sehunnie,” Minseok gasps, and Sehun pushes him down on the couch before clambering onto his lap.

 

“Whoops,” he mumbles, clinging to Minseok’s biceps as his vision spins. Minseok holds him steady, cooing.

 

“You’re so drunk, babe.” He says, and Sehun nods happily.

 

“Yes, I am. You’re really hot, I want to make out some more.” Sehun demands, because Baekhyun’s dimmed the lighting and Minseok looks so _good_ with shadows falling across his face and his cheeks flushed and his lips red.

 

“Okay,” Minseok says, pulling him down into a kiss. It’s so hot and Sehun wants to _eat his face off._ He clings onto Minseok’s shoulders, the back of his neck, his hands greedy for Minseok. He’s taller than his partner and has the added bonus of sitting astride Minseok’s strong thighs, which means that Minseok has to tilt his head up to kiss him. Sehun _loves_ him.

 

“Happy Valentines, you’re so hot. Do you think Baekhyun would get mad if I sucked you off on his couch?” _Oops,_ he’s being too loud.

 

“No exchanging bodily fluids on my furniture,” Baekhyun shouts from where he was very obviously exchanging bodily fluids with Kyungsoo, going by the state of their flushed faces.

 

Minseok shushes him, calmly pulling Sehun down for another kiss. His tongue is hot and wet and Sehun licks into his mouth greedily, basking in his taste. Minseok’s hands wander, roaming along his back, squeezing at his narrow waist and groping his ass. Sehun moans into Minseok’s jaw, pushing needily at his shoulders as his hips roll down onto Minseok’s thighs.

 

Minseok breaks away immediately, looking unfairly composed. “Have some manners, we’re not at home.” He reprimands. Sehun pouts at him, and on cue, Minseok’s fingers reach up to push against his spit-slicked lips.

 

“Then take me home.” He demands, fingers reaching down to palm Minseok’s abs possessively. “Want this stupid shirt off and your dick in my mouth.”

 

“ _Sehun!_ ” Minseok says, tone scandalized.

 

“Sehun and Minseok, sitting in a tree, f-" Minseok slaps a palm over Sehun’s mouth while the younger cackles.

 

"You're an actual child," he grumbles.

 

“And  _you're so_  easy to work up, Minnie.” Sehun coos, pushing Minseok’s hair off his forehead affectionately. “Love you.” He says, and then, “Want you to fuck me real good.” He congratulates himself on how quiet his voice is, smiling happily.

 

Minseok inhales sharply. “Oh, baby,” he says, his voice velvety smooth, and Sehun is losing his patience. He tugs at the collar of Minseok’s dress-shirt, his other hand slipping sneakily under the hem to knead at his skin. Minseok slaps lightly at the offending hand, drawing it back out to kiss his wrist.

 

“Let’s get you home,” he says against delicate skin. Sehun shivers, nodding eagerly as he clutches at Minseok’s shirt. Minseok laughs at him. “You need to get off me first, sweetheart.” Minseok reminds him, eyes crinkling in adoration. Sehun giggles, climbing off his partner’s lap. _Oops._

 

The whole room tilts when he stands, and he stumbles right back into Minseok’s firm chest. “You’re a mess,” He comments, and Sehun closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck, swaying where he stands. “Come on, you big baby.” Minseok unwinds himself from Sehun, guiding him across the room to say goodbye to their friends. He books them a cab, while Sehun busies himself with giving Baekhyun a big, sloppy kiss. Minseok chuckles in amusement and Baekhyun wipes the slobber off his cheek with a _gross, Sehunnie_.

 

And then Minseok’s leading him to the entry-way, coaxing Sehun into his jacket and shoes, tying up his laces for him. Sehun runs his fingers through Minseok’s hair while he kneels at Sehun’s feet. It’s so soft, Sehun loves it. They close the door to a chorus of _goodbyes_ and they’re stumbling across to the elevators. Minseok doesn’t look drunk but his steps are almost as unsteady as Sehun’s. He’s also stupidly indulgent. It’s freezing outside, and Sehun occupies the time they spend waiting for their cab snuggling into Minseok’s coat and holding still as Minseok litters kisses down his neck and jaw.

 

They untangle themselves at the blare of a car horn- it’s just past one in the morning, and Minseok glares as their cab pulls up next to them. The usual half hour drive takes barely fifteen minutes with the empty roads, light snow swirling around them. Nari will be jealous- she  _loves_  the snow. Sehun cuddles up close next to Minseok- and if it weren’t for the annoyed glances their driver throws at them, he would have climbed into his lap again. Every time the driver glares at them, Minseok tenses up beside him, and Sehun has to placate him with a hand on his thigh. He hates confrontation, no matter how upsetting the situation is. Minseok sighs, reaching a hand down to hold Sehun’s, a grounding force with his lips pressed to his temple. Sehun’s still drunk, and will likely burst into tears at any moment.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. You’re okay, we’re okay. Ignore him.” Minseok murmurs, just loud enough for Sehun to hear. He presses himself further into Minseok’s side, both of them choosing to ignore the low muttering their driver throws at them. Minseok tenses up every time it happens, strung too tight and seconds away from exploding. Sehun runs a hand down his arm- he really doesn’t want a fight, even though he’s miserable, slumping into Minseok.

 

Minseok makes the driver pull over a block away from their building, throwing exact change at him before scooping Sehun out of the back-seat. As he’s closing the door, the driver calls out that short, three letter word that has Sehun flinching into Minseok's side. His partner slams the door shut, glaring all the way until the car disappears from view.

 

“Ugly son of a bitch,” he grunts, and Sehun turns in his embrace to cup his face. They’re both sobering up, and this isn't how Sehun wanted to end the night. He ignores how horrible he feels, the ugly sickness boiling in his stomach pushed aside in favour of comforting Minseok.

 

“I love you,” Sehun says against Minseok’s forehead. “Let it go.”

 

“I don’t like seeing how upset they make you,” Minseok says, eyes downcast. “I feel like I’m not doing enough.”

 

Sehun cries when he gets angry, and he’s suddenly really angry right now. The tears well up unbidden. “You fucking dumbass, you can’t stop them, and I don’t want you to try. I don’t care, as long as I have you. I love you, you’re doing _so_ much more than enough. Look at our family. I have you and I have Nari because of you, and I _adore_ you.” He has to hunch over a little to press his forehead against Minseok’s. His vision is blurred and he’s panting into the cold night. “I love you, _please_ let it go.”

 

Minseok’s eyes soften, and he reaches up to cradle Sehun’s face, wiping away tears. “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry.” He pulls him closer, fisting his fingers into Sehun’s jacket and crushing them together before he lets go.

 

“Home. We should go home, Junmyeon’s still waiting.” He grabs Sehun’s hand and tugs him towards home. Sehun follows. Sehun will always follow him home.

 

Junmyeon is indeed waiting. “How was the party?” he asks, looking up from the magazine he was reading as they enter their house.

 

“Good, except Baekhyun wouldn’t let Sehunnie blow me on his couch.” Minseok cackles, and earns a smack on his arm for that. Junmyeon snorts, and suddenly, Sehun’s mood is lifted.

 

“Nari was a handful, threw her pasta at my face and demanded that her Papa’s presence-” here he stops to glare at Sehun, before continuing, “-was required at meal-times. She got tired of screaming at me, coloured for a bit, threw another tantrum over her favourite pyjamas being in the wash and then passed out over her hot-cocoa.” Junmyeon recites. Sehun pretends to wipe away tears of mock pride as they hang up their coats.

 

“She takes after me.” He says. Junmyeon snorts again, before hugging them.

 

“Thanks for looking after her, Myeon. It's late, do you want to stay over?” Minseok asks his younger brother. Junmyeon shakes his head.

 

“Gotta be home or Sunyoung’s going to be mad.” He says, and they wait until he’s gone before Sehun presses Minseok into the door, sighing into his mouth.

 

“Still want to suck your dick, don't forget that.” Sehun sings playfully, leaving one last kiss on Minseok’s flustered face before kicking off his shoes. He stops to place them in their shoe rack at the glare he receives, before walking down the hall to Nari’s room. He’s still wobbly on his feet, and Minseok makes them wash up before they go into her room- he's a little paranoid about germs around their baby. She’s tucked safely into her bed, all innocent and angelic. Sehun snorts, making his way over to her bed to brush a kiss on her forehead. Minseok’s right beside them, and they take a minute to look at their Nari. _Their_ baby, their child. A whole human being they’ve been raising for the last three years.

 

Minseok tugs him out of the room after a while, leaving her door partially open in case she needs them. It doesn't make a difference, because Sehun's being pressed to the inside of their own bedroom door, before it locks with a snap. “Love you,” Minseok murmurs.

 

“ _So_ in love with you,” Sehun replies, and then Minseok's kissing down his neck, pushing the collar of his sweater aside to nibble at his collarbones. It's their favourite game- leaving marks and bruises in places Nari won't find. Purple has become Sehun's favourite colour, especially against the tan of Minseok's skin. A whole new palette.

 

Minseok slots a thigh between Sehun's legs, the steady grind of his hips working him up to hardness.

 

“Ah, _fuck,_ ” Sehun moans out, as Minseok bites down on Sehun's skin, sucking an aggressive mark right on the jut of his clavicles. He traces the tattoo Sehun has there with his tongue, filling in the lines of the feather with his own colour. He'd gotten it the day they'd signed Nari’s adoption papers, the day Minseok had said _I know neither of us wants to get married, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, start this family with you._ Sehun had looked up from the pictures of his to-be daughter to his partner, and he felt like flying. To this day, every morning he wakes up to Minseok's sleeping face makes him want to fly. Sehun loves him _so much._

 

“Minseokkie, please. No teasing tonight, just want you.” Sehun mumbles. His body is falling into the lull he gets into right after the alcohol wears off, and he wants to sleep. He wants Minseok more, though. Wants Minseok to keep touching him, kissing him, laying him open on their bed and _ruining_ him.

 

“Baby wants it that bad?” Minseok asks against him, pulling at his skin one last time before breaking away. Sehun whimpers eagerly, while Minseok takes in his handiwork with dilated pupils and soft panting. “God, you're beautiful. I’m so lucky. So, _so_ lucky.” He looks at Sehun like he's everything bright in a dark sky.

 

Sehun kisses him, moans into his mouth, pushes at his shoulder, anything, _anything_ to get Minseok to touch him more. “Hurry,” he whines, slumping against the door and watching as Minseok unbuttons his own shirt. He paws greedily at the exposed skin, pushing the fabric off his shoulders and tugging it off him. “Look at this. All mine,” he mumbles, running his hands possessively down his biceps.

 

“All yours,” Minseok assures, reaching for the button of Sehun's jeans. “What do you want?”

 

“You. Want your dick in my mouth, and then I want you fucking me into the mattress.”

 

“ _Shit,_ baby, what's stopping you?” Minseok breathes, and well, he's right. Sehun flips them around, pinning Minseok against the door before dropping to his knees so hard that it'll probably have bruises blooming into his skin later. He's impatient, though, doesn’t care about _later_ when he has _right now._ He plucks at the button of Minseok's jeans, tugging them down to his thighs along with his briefs.

 

“Hello,” he says to Minseok's dick, pressing a kiss at the leaking slit.

 

“Are you talking to my dick?” Minseok asks, groaning as Sehun rewards him with kitten licks down his shaft.

 

“Yes, he's so pretty.” Sehun murmurs, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses at the base.

 

“ _You're_ so pretty. You'd look prettier choking on my cock though.” Minseok says matter-of-factly, and Sehun wholeheartedly agrees.

 

He doesn't say it, choosing to suck the tip of his dick into his mouth, pressing his tongue on the underside. Minseok groans appreciatively, combing his fingers through Sehun's hair.

 

Sehun loves this. Loves how hot and heavy Minseok feels on his tongue, loves how his lips stretch almost uncomfortably around the girth of Minseok's cock, loves how quickly it makes Minseok unravel. Sehun wants quick, tonight. Wants fast and good and hard, and Minseok's stamina can take a step back for Sehun's needs- he’s feeling _selfish._

 

He swallows obscenely around his cock before breathing in through his nose, relaxing his throat and taking him deeper. Minseok's hands push Sehun down on his length, testing Sehun's gag-reflex, choking him on his cock. Sehun takes it like a good boy, looking up with his eyes wide and innocent like he knows Minseok loves- an object of helplessness and all at Minseok’s mercy, for him to use. Sure enough, it has Minseok's head falling back against the door as he groans.

 

“Shit, look at _you,_ ” he hissed, relenting his grip. Sehun suctions his lips as he pulls off, watching with delight as pre-come leaks out of his slit while he regains his breath. “Are you done? Because I really need to fuck you. Right now.” Minseok demands. Sehun nods eagerly, complying with the hands that pull him up and at Minseok's level again.

 

Minseok's fingers cradle his jaw again, pressing into the centre of his swollen lips. “You did such a good job, babe. I’m going to take care of you now.”

 

Sehun nods again. “Yes please,” he says, walking backward until the backs of his knees hit the edge of their bed. Minseok stalks towards him, eyes predatory as he pushes Sehun down on the bed and cages him in with his body. 

 

“My beautiful Sehunnie,” he croons, tugging Sehun's jeans and boxers off his legs, pressing tender kisses to each ankle once he’s wearing nothing but his pink loose-knit sweater. It’s Sehun’s favourite- he loves how it falls off his shoulders if he moves around enough, loves how innocent yet seductive it makes him look. It’s a dangerous weapon in his arsenal against Minseok’s restraint.

 

“Not taking this off?” Sehun asks, plucking at the fabric. Minseok shakes his head, pushing up the sweater to nip at his hip-bone, leaving stinging bites trailing up to his belly-button.

 

“No. I want you riding me with that on- need to see you looking so _pretty_ for me.” Minseok says, looking up long enough from Sehun’s stomach to pierce Sehun with his eyes. “You want to put on a show for me?” He asks, and Sehun lets out an involuntary moan.

 

“Yes, _fuck,_ please,” He gasps, and Minseok chuckles into his skin. “Hurry up, I said no teasing,” Sehun demands, and Minseok nods, slowly sucking a mark right onto the soft skin of Sehun’s tummy.

 

“Getting to it, beautiful.” He murmurs, leaning back to press his finger into the spit-slicked skin right above his belly button. Sehun moans again. When Minseok finally touches Sehun’s dick, Sehun almost _cries._

 

“Please,” he begs, and Minseok leaves a soft kiss on his leaking slit, shifting upwards to kiss his pre-come into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun moans, fingers scrabbling impatiently at his back as Minseok wraps a firm hand around his dick and jerks him off. “Enough, I want you,” Sehun demands, and Minseok giggles, letting go of him.

 

He reaches over into their bedside table- the one where the baby monitor sits- and opens the bottom drawer, where they hide the lube in a sock wrapped with an old t-shirt and buried under Minseok’s old law-school books. Nari’s really inquisitive and there are some things she’s better off not knowing about.

 

“Here we go,” Minseok says, settling between Sehun’s spread legs. “Hold yourself open for me like a good boy,” he orders, and Sehun whimpers, nodding as his pulls his knees up to his chest.

 

“Like this?” He asks, like they haven’t done this a hundred times before.

 

Minseok nods, uncapping the bottle and squeezing out a generous amount on his fingers. “Perfect, baby,” he croons, warming the lube up before massaging his pink rim. Sehun lets out a high pitched noise, nails digging into his own thighs as Minseok coaxes a finger inside him. “Relax,” he says, pushing the sweater up to his stomach before leaning down to suck the tip of Sehun’s dick into his mouth. Sehun lets out a gasp, clenching tight around him as he gets used to the intrusion, before he forces himself to let go. Minseok pets his thighs affectionately, pulling off him to pump the finger inside him slowly until he’s melting into the sheets. They’re both impatient, and Minseok’s quick about preparing him, one finger giving way to two, three and then four.

 

“ _Minseok,”_ Sehun moans obnoxiously loud at how full he feels.

 

“Is that good?” Minseok asks like he hasn’t been purposely avoiding his prostate with an infuriating smirk on his face. It’s too hot in the room with the sweater, and Minseok kisses his hip as he presses the tip of his thumb alongside his other fingers. Sehun whines high in his throat before he can push it inside.

 

“N- not today, please,” he says, and Minseok immediately withdraws his thumb and pinkie finger, patting his waist comfortingly.

 

“Sorry baby, I should have asked,” Minseok says against his thigh, pulling at the skin with his teeth until he leaves a mark that will definitely turn purple come morning. Sehun shivers in anticipation as Minseok pulls his fingers out to coat his dick with lube, hissing at the contact.

 

“ _Yes,_ hurry, need you,” Sehun begs.

 

“Does baby want it?” Minseok asks, taunting as he presses the girthy head of his cock up against his entrance. Sehun makes an impatient noise, hooking his leg over Minseok’s shoulder and dragging him down for a kiss.

 

“Thought you wanted me putting on a show?” Sehun asks, pulling away to grin lasciviously at him. Minseok smacks the back of his thighs, leaving stinging bites on his lower lip. “ _Yes_ daddy, _harder,_ ” Sehun snickers, and Minseok digs his fingers warningly into the flesh of Sehun’s thigh.

 

“You’re being a brat,” he grumbles, tugging Sehun off the bed and into his lap. Sehun goes willingly, the after-effects of the alcohol leaving him drained out and plaint as he drapes himself over Minseok’s firm body. God, all this _skin._ Sehun wants to bite something.

 

Minseok places his hands on Sehun’s hips, steadying him as he guides him onto his length. Sehun lets out a long moan, muffled into Minseok’s neck as he sinks down completely.

 

“ _Fuck,_ that’s good,” Sehun moans, body relishing the stretch. He doesn’t wait for too long, hands pushing at Minseok’s shoulders as he rises slowly, enjoying the drag of Minseok’s cock along his walls. When he drops back down, Minseok lets out a grunt, hands tightening their grip on Sehun’s slim waist through the sweater.

 

“Shit, that’s it baby, you’re doing so well,” Minseok says, eyes so dark as he guides Sehun up and down on his length, hitting that perfect spot that has Sehun biting down on his whimpers. His own cock rests painfully hard between his and Minseok’s stomach, but his partner doesn’t seem to plan on touching him there at all. His cock presses up deliciously inside him, and Sehun lets go of all control, latching his mouth onto Minseok’s shoulder as Minseok fucks up harder into him.

 

“You’re my good puppy,” Minseok croons, and Sehun whimpers into his skin. He brings up a hand to brush Sehun’s damp hair off his forehead, leaning forward to tug at his earlobe gently. Sehun moans again, eyes fluttering shut as Minseok rams into his prostate.

 

“Ah- _Minseok-_ please,” Sehun begs, and Minseok noses down his neck, pushing the sweater down to Sehun’s shoulder as he sucks a mark into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

“You look so pretty, Sehunnie- all soft and pink and _gorgeous_ for me, aren’t you?” Minseok asks, hand cradling Sehun’s body close to his chest as he runs his hands over the sweater. He pushes the material up to palm at Sehun’s stomach. Sehun whimpers, clenching around Minseok’s length.

 

“God, you’re so- _Sehun,_ ” Minseok groans, jerking his hips up into him. Sehun cries out, too loud for this hour. Their walls are thin, and Nari sleeps just down the hall. They both freeze, eyes automatically turning to the baby monitor. When there’s no movement, Sehun slumps down against Minseok again.

 

“Fuck, baby, you have to be quieter. Can’t have Nari waking up now, can we?” Minseok murmurs, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Sehun shakes his head.

 

“Come on, get up.” Minseok orders, smacking his ass as he coaxes Sehun off his dick. Sehun clenches around him real tight before pulling off him because he’s a bit of a bitch, and Minseok scowls up at him. “Don’t be rude, sweetheart, or I won’t let you come.”

 

Sehun scrambles off him, kneeling obediently. “I’m sorry, Minnie. How do you want me?” His cheeks flush a little at how submissive he sounds. They both know he isn’t- especially when he collars and ties Minseok to the headboard and rides him until he’s spent. They don’t have any set roles, choosing instead to adapt to each other’s needs when they arise. It’s a flawless arrangement.

 

Now, however, Sehun just wants to be good for Minseok so he can get fucked into the mattress and pass right out when they’re done.

 

Minseok smirks. “Hands and knees, baby- might need to push your face into a pillow if you get too loud.”

 

Sehun almost _screams,_ dizzy with how quickly he turns to get into position for Minseok. He’s rewarded with an appreciative hum, and Minseok sliding back into him.

 

“Let’s see how quickly I can make you come,” Minseok murmurs against the nape of his neck, as he thrusts roughly into him. Sehun shudders, muffling his moan into his pillow. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, so hard it’s almost painful. Minseok won’t _touch_ him, not without breaking his vicious rhythm. His hips slap lewdly against Sehun’s ass, the force of his thrusts sending Sehun clawing at the sheets. He’s breathless, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes at how _good_ it is, at how good it always is with Minseok, even after all these years. Minseok knows his body too well, knows which angle to push into him that will have Sehun gasping for breath. The sweater hangs loose, swaying beneath Sehun with every powerful thrust. Minseok pushes it up, _up,_ tugging Sehun off the bed so he can pull it right off.

 

“Thank you, gorgeous, you looked so pretty. Still look beautiful, don’t you?” Minseok asks before pushing Sehun back into position with a kiss to his neck and a pillow under his hips.

 

It’s all very fast after that- Minseok finds his prostate and is ruthless with his thrusts, making sure to slam his cock into that sweet spot until Sehun is on edge alarmingly quickly. His moans _do_ get too loud, and Minseok holds true to his promise and shoves his face into the pillow, his other hand holding onto Sehun’s hips in a grip tight enough to leave bruises as he fucks them both to completion. Minseok’s too close, his hips moving erratically as he pushes them off the edge. Sehun taps out once it’s too difficult to breathe, and Minseok lets go of his head.

 

“Min- _ah,_ I’m going to come, _fuck,_ ” Sehun chokes out, and Minseok leans down to mouth at the space between Sehun’s sweat-slicked shoulder blades.

 

“Me too. Come for me, baby,” Minseok grunts, clamping his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder as he comes. His hips stutter as he fills Sehun up with his come, and Sehun moans at the feeling, grinding back on Minseok for that last bit of friction. Minseok reaches a hand down to jerk him off, and it only takes three strokes before Sehun’s coming too, all across their sheets with a whimper muffled into his pillow.

 

Minseok pulls out, scooping Sehun out of his own mess before they collapse on the cleaner side of the bed, still gasping for breath.

 

“Fuck, that was nice,” Minseok breathes out against Sehun’s back, and Sehun’s too tired to speak, so he nods in agreement. Minseok’s fingers trace comforting circles into the jut of Sehun’s hips, before sneaking down between his legs and collecting the come leaking out of him before it reaches the already filthy sheets. He pushes it back inside Sehun with two of his fingers, playing with his fucked-out rim.

 

“Mm, feels good,” Sehun murmurs, and Minseok indulges him for another minute, pressing soft kisses all over Sehun’s back. It’s blissfully quiet, and Sehun feels so warm and at ease.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, we have to strip the sheets or you’re doing laundry tomorrow.” Minseok warns, pulling out of him, and Sehun groans.

 

“Fuck, I’m tired, Minnie,” Sehun whines, turning around to squint up at him.

 

“We need to get you cleaned up, change the sheets, unlock the door for Nari, and then you have to take out your contacts, babe. You’ll hate me tomorrow if you don’t.” Minseok says gently, kissing his eyelids, and fuck, Sehun’s a weak man.

 

“Fine. Okay, fine, I’ll get up. Only if you clean me up first, I can’t walk very well right now.” Sehun reminds him, and Minseok giggles, leaving him with another kiss before he heads to their bathroom. He returns a minute later with a damp wash-cloth, with which he wipes Sehun down carefully.

 

“Love you,” Sehun says, wiggling into Minseok’s arms as he pulls them off the bed.

 

“Will always love you more,” Minseok whispers into his hair. Always sounds like a pretty great plan, if Sehun’s being honest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this was fun to write!! thank you to for alex for holding my hand and being a star, you deserve all the love and xiuhun in the world.
> 
> happy belated valentines to all you lovelies, i hope your day is going good! i hope you enjoyed reading this. if you did, a comment or kudos would make me really fuckin happy. 
> 
> title is from [my my my!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ/) by troye sivan. 
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/eIectrific)


End file.
